Doctor's Orders
by Sellybelly411
Summary: In shock, Sonny gripped his hands a bit tighter and scooted a bit closer to him. Her eyes went wide as she waited for the words to come out of his mouth. The ones that she had been aching to hear ever since their first argument. She hated that she loved him. (Set during the episode "Walk a Mile in My Pants").


Doctor's Orders

Sonny Munroe couldn't believe the situation she and her friends were in. First, they had decided to wear "Tawni Hart's Extreme Skinny Jeans" to Sonny's walk-a-thon for books. Then in a mere blink of an eye, they were all in the hospital.

The brunette was standing by her friend Tawni Hart, the one behind all this madness. She hadn't meant for all this to happen, for her pants to cause people to stop the blood flow in their legs. She hadn't meant for them to all fall at the walk-a-thon, which she (nor Sonny) had been able to attend.

The Doctor already despised Sonny for acting so unprofessional towards the serious state all her friends...and MacKenzie Falls were in. The brunette was the only one standing by now, and she could still hear ripping pants. She saw them flying across the room, which made Tawni began to cry.

"Sonny!" A male voice shouted from across Tawni. The brunette gently brushed her hand across Tawni's, reassuring her that she would be right back. She picked up the pace and stood next to Chad Dylan Cooper, the star of So Random's rival show, MacKenzie Falls.

"I need to tell you something, in case I don't make it." He announced, taking hold of both her hands.

"...Okay." She answered, both confused and concerned.

"I love…"

In shock, Sonny gripped his hands a bit tighter and scooted a bit closer to him. Her eyes went wide as she waited for the words to come out of his mouth. The ones that she had been aching to hear ever since their first argument.

She hated that she loved him.

"Yes?!"

"I mean, I deeply love…"

Sonny gripped his hands even tighter, "Go on!"

Her mouth went dry and her stomach was doing flips. Was he _really_ going to say it?

"...That more kids will be reading less books because of Chad Dylan Cooper."

Sonny instantly let go of his hands and walked away in irritation. Chad watched in shock, wondering why she hadn't even made a comeback. The girl took a spot at the end of Tawnie's bed and held her hand.

The two were like sisters, really. They didn't see eye to eye on things, but they took care of each other when it counted.

The blonde had to spend the night at the hospital since one of the doctors had lost the scissors and was unable to cut Tawni's pants off. So not the only people left were Tawni, Sonny, and Chad.

Now, on normal circumstances Tawni Hart hated to be touched. She didn't complain once though as Sonny held her hand through everything. The brunette stayed awake all night long, gently rubbing her thumb across the top of the blonde's hand. When it neared midnight, that was when her eyes began to close.

But then she heard a sound. It sounded like someone was muttering words under their breath. The brunette looked upwards, checking on Tawni to see if it was her that was speaking.'

It wasn't.

She raised her head the slightest bit and saw Chad, who was moving his head side to side and mumbling words under his breath.

The brunette gently let go of the blonde's hand, being careful not to wake her. She pulled a chair over beside Chad's bed and frowned as she watched him stirr.

"...Sonny…" He muttered.

The brunette's eyes opened at the mention of her name. Was he really dreaming about her right now? She reached out to grab his hand but thought better of it.

 _What if he's faking?_

She wanted him to say those words. She wanted him to admit that he cared for the brunette as much as he cared about himself.

But they both knew that would never happen.

Sonny knew she should have never taken a seat beside Chad in the first place. Because what was she supposed to think? That somewhere, deep inside his egotistical brain he could care for her.

But as she was about to leave, he did the thing she least expected. He reached out and grabbed her hand. Sonny froze up on the spot, a shiver of shock tingling up her spine as she slipped back down into her seat. Chad squeezed Sonny's hand tighter. The brunette's eyes fluttered closed, her hand held tightly with Chad's as they both settled into a peaceful rest.

Sonny stirred the slightest bit in her sleep, her legs rising as she pulled herself out of her chair and climbed in next to Chad. A lock of her brown hair tickled against his nose, causing him to wake up. Noticing the girl lying beside him, he pulled her close to his side. The brunette moved to her side, resting her head in the nook of his shoulder. Gently, he placed a soft kiss on Sonny's forehead. The girl stirred slightly but didn't wake up. Instead, she snuggled next to him, her brown locks brushing against Chad's nose as they laid next to one another. The actor wrapped his arm around her shoulder and leaned his head on the girl's own, the girl looking very peaceful in her sleeping state. He felt Sonny snuggle closer to his side, making him blush. Her nose brushed against his cheek and she managed a small smile. Chad's eyes drooped the closed and the two just stayed in the rest of the position for the rest of the night.

Sonny woke up at about one in the afternoon. She had been shaken awake by the doctor, who had been glaring down at the brunette with an extreme amount of irritation. The girl didn't argue with the doctor, and instead took a seat behind Tawni. The brunette reached up and took the blonde's hand, a gentle smile on her face as she stared up at her friend.

But then she looked back over at Chad. He had his arms wrapped around his pillow and was snuggled into it the slightest bit. Did he think it was Sonny? No, that couldn't be.

But then again...she had just woken up in _his_ hospital bed. How had that happened, exactly?

Oh, no…

Had she been sleepwalking again? Could that be it?

Gah, she _hoped_ not.

She felt Tawni move the slightest bit and Sonny gently rose out of her seat, smiling at the drowsy girl lying in bed.

"Hey, Tawn." She greeted, earning an irritated smile from the girl (which she did _not_ expect). The blonde had been so nice to her lately, so what could she be mad about now?

"What are you still doing here?" The comedian asked, "Your legs are working, remember? You should be back at the studio with Marshell."

"No way, Tawn." She shrugged, "I'm staying with you until you get better. The show isn't the same without you."

"True." She said, flipping her blonde locks. Her eyes bugged out of her head though when she saw the doctor coming over with a pair of kitchen scissors. The blonde instantly let go of Sonny's hand and clutched her hands tightly on the top of her pants. She didn't want to precious extreme skinny jeans to be cut to shreds right in front of her.

The doctor rudely pushed Sonny out of his way and she landed in the middle behind the room. Reluctantly, she took a seat at the nearest waiting room. The one right behind Tawni's.

She turned her head the slightest bit, her eyes meeting with the boy she hated to love. He winked at her, amused when he saw the red come to her face.

"Munroe." Chad called out, beckoning her forward. The brunette shook her head, ponytail slapping against the side of her face. She spat out a couple of hairs that had landed on her tongue, earning a glare from the doctor. She smiled widely, though when he turned his back to her Sonny stuck her tongue out. She heard Chad chuckle from his own bed, amused by her childish antics. This caught the attention of the doctor, who whirled around one more time, sending a warning glare the girl's way.

Tawni was being very resistant as he neared her with the scissors, which was why it was taking so long. The blonde was clearly very afraid of what was going on, so Sonny got up and went to her side (opposite the doctor) and took the blonde's hand in her own. The girl quickly calmed down for a bit, though began to freak out again when he cut her first pantleg off. Tawni gripped the younger girl's hand tighter, tears coming to her eyes as he neared her second pant leg.

When tears came to Tawni's eyes, the doctor had had enough. He turned around to face the girl he (assumed) had triggered Tawni's tears. Grabbing the brunette's arm, he shoved Sonny into the seat next to Chad's bed, then closed the screen. The actor smirked down at the girl sitting near him. The brunette's leg was shaking furiously, and he could swear he saw a tear or two. Chad understood Sonny was positive that everything was going to be alright for her friend. The brunette just wasn't used to this kind of treatment. Being looked down upon just because of one simple mistake.

Chad reached up and grabbed Sonny's hand, offering a kind smile. Her lips twitched into a smile and then, nervously, Sonny sat down beside the actor. His hand was still entwined with the brunette's own, swinging it lightly.

They stayed like that for a bit, calm and collected. The actor tightened his grip on Sonny's hand and offered her a kind smile, "Sonny…" He muttered, getting the girl's attention, "Sonny come're."

She shook her head, though never let go of his hand.

"I love…"

The brunette shook her head. She wasn't going to fall for his jokes again.

"I mean, I deeply love…"

Sonny lifted her right hand and examined her cuticles. She hated this whole conversation because she knew right where it was headed. Another joke, another hurtful pang to her heart.

"...You." He finished, earning her complete attention.

" _What?"_ The comedian asked, shocked. She placed both hands around his left one, her eyes wide. Sonny had dreamed of this day. Dreamed of the day where he would tell her he liked her. The thing was, she always thought Chad's despise towards her was real.

"I... I love you, Munroe." He repeated, "It's okay if you don't. I just had to say it— _mff!"_ The actor was silenced when Sonny's soft lips met his. After a couple seconds, he kissed back. The lip lock did not last long, but that didn't matter.

When the brunette pulled away, she had the goofiest smile on her face. She bit the bottom of her chapped (but perfect) lips, a sparkle in her deep brown eyes.

"You _idiot_." She spat, "Why did you take so long?"


End file.
